


A Dash of Spice

by Mersheeple



Series: Everything Nice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: A collection of One-shots that are spicier...or sometimes just pure smut. SSHG ALWAYS
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Everything Nice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825720
Comments: 34
Kudos: 82





	1. Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a selection of short stories (one per chapter) of prompted smut.
> 
> This chapter belongs entirely to LunaP999 - thank you for the Pirate prompt!

“There is a quote here on this plaque that shows exactly how effective the port authorities were during the height of smuggling times in the area.” The tour guide gestured to a plaque and did not give them time to read it as he moved on from the entrance to the cove. Hermione encouraged her companion to hang back with her, wanting to read the plaque.

_'Two Irish wherries full of men and guns (one about 130 tons, and the other less) came to anchor within the limits of this port, and within half a mile of the shore, and lay there three days, in open defiance discharging their contraband goods. We are totally destitute of any force to attack them by sea, and as the whole coast is principally inhabited by a lot of smugglers under the denomination of fishermen, it is next to an impossibility for the officers of the revenue to intercept any of these goods after they are landed...the officers, being on the look-out, saw a boat come off from one of [the wherries] and come ashore near where the officers had secreted themselves, and the crew began to land the goods. The officers interfered, and attempted to make a seizure of said boat and goods; but a blunderbuss was immediately presented to one of their breasts, and the smugglers, with great imprecations, threatened their lives.’_ She read the plaque and was mildly disappointed to find that it was incredibly dry and boring. Still, she turned to look at her partner and smirked.

“So, Severus, do you want to head into the caves rather than following the rest of the party?” Her eyes danced with mischief and suggestion and he smirked, raising his eyebrow at the beautiful girl in front of him.

“Why, Miss Granger, I thought you’d never ask…” He took her hand in his and tugged her into one of the rum runner’s caves. She giggled and it echoed around the walls, sounding louder and almost inappropriate. He chuckled darkly and pulled her deeper, stopping as the tunnel widened into a chamber that had obviously once held barrels of rum and other contraband. He pulled her to him, pinning her against the wall as he leaned down to kiss her thoroughly.

With a smirk against her lips he transfigured their clothes into something more appropriate for their tryst. She pulled away with a gasp and looked at him, her eyes widening as she drank in what he was wearing. Tight black trousers that framed his backside and cupped his manhood tantalisingly were tucked into black knee high boots that laced up tight and showed his muscular calves. His shirt, white cotton with no buttons, was loosely laced in a deep V, showing his dark thatch of hair that lead to the happy trail she knew was hiding just out of view. His hair, usually trimmed to neatly swing at his shoulders, was longer now, held back only by the traditionally red bandana tied around his head. He had even added a small gold hoop earring to his ear. She moaned slightly at the sight in front of her before looking down to her own outfit.

An asymmetric black skirt left one thigh exposed, her creamy skin not covered by the knee high boots she also wore, these buckled just above the knee and had a small heel that lifted her just the right amount for him to reach her neck and begin to kiss and suck her there in a way guaranteed to make her moan. Her blouse, also white cotton, tied tight enough that it was almost a corset under her bust, cut across her shoulders and exposed more skin for him to lick and suck, as he now demonstrated. She whimpered as he lightly bit her neck and trailed kisses down to the top of her breasts.

“Your moans echo my love. Let’s see how quiet you can be. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves, do we?” He hummed against her skin and she nodded, leaning her head back against the wall as he pulled the top of her blouse down, exposing her cleavage and making her well aware of the fact that he had transfigured her bra into the lower part of the top so she would be completely exposed to the air if he just tugged a little more. His tongue flicked out as his hand began to stroke up her leg to the higher edge of her skirt and she moaned softly, biting her lip when it echoed.

His fingers stroked over her underwear as he tugged the shirt down further still, exposing her breasts to his tongue and lips. His fingers whispered against the fabric of her underwear and, almost without thinking, she parted her legs slightly. He whispered the words to banish her underwear to the great unknown and the cold air against her womanhood made her whimper. He cupped her gently and the contrast of the heat of his skin and the cold air raised goose bumps on her skin as she shivered. His mouth latched on to her nipple as he slid one long dextrous finger inside her, his thumb flicking briefly across her clitoris as she panted and gasped under his assault.

“The principal reason for this unhindered activity was the weakness of the excisemen, the strength of the smugglers and the degree of their local support. The involvement in the trade permeated to the very cream of society, even up to the lord Mayor's office: in 1770 the Mayor of Penzance was bound over with a large financial surety, to cease smuggling.”

She heard the voice of the tour guide echoing around the walls from one of the other chambers and, biting her lip, she hoped desperately that this chamber was not on the tour from a different direction to the one that they had come from. His fingers pinched her nipple and she moaned again, feeling his answering growl around her breast. She groaned as the sounds echoed around the room, his finger slipping in and out of her before being joined by a second that angled just right, curling against her G-spot as she felt his thumb brush her clitoris again. The combination was one he knew would mean she didn’t last particularly long before her first orgasm would crash over her. With a soft pop he moved his mouth from one breast and moved to the other side and began to nibble and bite her. She found her eyes crossing and began to moan as he moved faster, the noises from her juices becoming more obscene as he finger fucked her with abandon.

With a soft grunt, he twisted his fingers inside her and she hoped he had cast a silencing charm as she moaned and wailed, stuttering out his name as he chuckled obscenely from her breast.

“Well, it’s a good thing you know me well…no one outside of this chamber will hear you…unless all that moaning broke through my charm.” He chuckled and she swatted him lightly.

“Thank Merlin for that.” Her hands reached for the front of his breeches and she was disappointed when he moved her hands away, pinning them above her head and securing them with a murmured spell. He paused, listening out for the tour guide. The voices were quiet but he recognised where they were when a brief comment caught his ears.

“Given the way the laws against smuggling were flouted in the town itself, it would be surprising if there not support for the free-trade in the hinterland of Penzance. And indeed, a Madron man described how, when his father was apprenticed to a shoe-maker...” Severus knew this part of the tour well. It was the driest and dullest part but would mean that they had less than twenty minutes before they would break through the wards he had set up. 

“Hermione, love, this is going to be rough and fast…” Severus undid the tie at his waist and moved his breeches over his engorged member, breathing a soft sigh as the fabric loosened and set him free. He took himself in hand and rubbed himself through her juices, tapping her clit with the end before he slid into her tight sheath with a single stroke. He groaned as he bottomed out, buried deep inside her, his favourite place to be. He thrust into her tight, wet heat and her head rolled back as she moaned loudly. He clamped his lips over hers and thrust deeply into her over and over again, his thumb brushing her clit as he felt himself reaching towards his peak. This would not be a stellar performance but, as he heard the footsteps of the guests that were heading towards their location, he knew that he didn’t have time to make this perfect. He rapidly rubbed her clitoris and felt her squeezing around him as she hit her crescendo for the second time. His mouth on hers swallowed her scream as he groaned into her mouth and filled her in a display of male dominance that was heady for her and embarrassingly short for him.

He was still inside her, still catching his breath as he felt the first set of his wards breached and he cursed, pulling out of her and returning her clothes back to their original configuration, shielding her from any one else’s view as she fidgeted and morphed herself back into the standard unremarkable tourist garb she wore. She flicked her wand at his back just as the group rounded the corner, tidying him up but leaving him in his Pirate themed clothes.

“…to vary the monotony of the work, however, they often turned out to Gorran or Portloe, ten miles away, to fetch home smuggled goods — chiefly brandy. On arriving home, the liquor was coloured the right shade with burnt sugar, after which it was returned to the kegs and sold to trusty customers.” The guide looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Again Mr. Snape? How many times must I tell you that bawdy wenches no longer come looking for buccaneers to tryst with? I suggest you take the next group for the tour. They should be ready for pick up soon.” Severus nodded and turned to walk away, feeling a Disillusioned Hermione giggling beside him.

“You are going to get me in trouble woman! Now go home and I will see you later.” They had retired together to Penzance because she liked the romanticism of the area. And the pirates. He adjusted the bandana on his head.

_Oh yes, she liked the pirates._


	2. Apodyopis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little sexy to finish the night... <3

Did she have stockings or tights underneath her robes? He couldn’t help but watch her hips and legs as she walked across the room away from him.

Did she wear thongs or briefs? He watched her arse as it crossed the room and tried to work out what she would look like naked.

Did she wear a half cup bra or a plunge bra? She leaned over his desk at work and he tried to catch a peek, disappointed when she moved too quickly for him to check.

He watched her daily, imagining her hands caressing his skin, imagining her lips on his cock, imagining her tongue tracing patterns on his balls.

He desperately wanted to know what she looked like under her clothes. He wanted to know the noises she would make under his body. He wanted her naked and panting underneath him, above him, any way he could have her.

He couldn’t tell her what he wanted but he wanted, just once, to be able to undress her. Not just with his eyes but with his hands and lips and anything else she would allow.

“Good evening Mr Snape. Have a good night.” Hermione Granger waved at him, her blouse pulled tight across her breasts and her skirt sliding up over her thighs until it sat just slightly too high to be an accident. He saw the bottom of a strangely pretty tab and noticed that it appeared to be a suspender belt attached to stockings. He bit his knuckle, moaning softly as she turned away again, his eyes darting to her backside and the knowledge that his pretty little secretary had a penchant for lingerie. He palmed his erection and hoped that she would never find out how much he enjoyed watching her around the office, mentally undressing her with his eyes.


	3. Lalochezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalochezia - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of cursing! I had fun with this!

He slammed the door to their home behind him and stomped through the house and out into the garden. She chased after him, following him into the outhouse they had for just this purpose. She felt the Silencing wards as the door snicked closed behind them. He had already pulled his wand out of its holster as he had walked and he had sent a blasting curse directly at one of the dummies they had set up so many years ago.

“Fucking. Stupid. Fucking. Dunderheads. Absolute fucking arseholes! Giant Hairy Fucking Bollocks!” Each of his curses accompanied a slash of his wand and he screamed at the top of his lungs as the cursing continued.

“Wanking arseholes! Giant fucking scrotes! Those fucking cockwombles wouldn’t know fucking genius if it slapped them in the fucking face! Fucking useless twats! No, at least fucking twats are useful for something! They’re fucking FORESKINS!” She tried not to giggle when he was like this but his foul mouth always amused her. He turned to the next dummy and started again.

“Fucking worthless scum don’t even fucking know a good idea when it bites them in the fucking arse! They just hate me because I’m a fucking Death Eater! I fucking helped while they fucking sat on their fat arses congratulating themselves! These are the same cunts that wanted me in prison! Giant flaming fucking wankers!” He fired an Entrail Expelling curse at the dummy and watched it fall apart before turning to the third and final dummy.

“Why won’t those bastards fucking listen? I can fucking speed up the fucking brewing process of every fucking potion and they don’t care! Fucking useless turds!” A rather violent purple light fired towards the dummy and she flinched as it burst apart. He growled, panting as he stared at the destroyed dummies.

“I’m guessing the idiots at the company won’t listen to you? Severus, perhaps we should look at another option.” Hermione approached him slowly, stroking a hand down his arm and he paused, the anger dying in his eyes as it always did when he saw his little woman looking at him that way.

“What’s the other option?” His voice was husky from his yelling and screaming and she sighed softly.

“Well, what about if we created our own company and just do without them?” She smiled at him and his gaze softened. They had discussed it before, of course, but he wanted to try not to thumb his nose at the Ministry. Now though, he was sick of them turning his ideas down for stupid and ridiculous reasons.

“But what am I supposed to do with all this excess energy?” He clenched and released his hands, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Well, now that you have finished yelling…how about you start making me scream?”


	4. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about the situation was tempting...so tempting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to smash their heads together...and I wrote it so...Merlin only knows how you guys will feel...

He watched her every morning as she sat sipping her coffee, milk, one sugar, tearing pieces of the almond croissants she ordered from outside of Hogwarts and dunking them into the coffee between sips. It was revolting but somehow mesmerising. That single drop of coffee that would sit on her lip between bites until her tongue would flick out and capture it, that drop was temptation itself.

She watched him every morning as he buttoned up that damnable waistcoat and frock coat. So many buttons. The colours of his waistcoats had surprised her the first time she saw them. He had smirked and raised an eyebrow the first time her eyes slid to his hands buttoning up a dark silver brocade waistcoat before he slipped on the frock coat that she would have sworn was black but she now saw was actually a deep blue. Those buttons were temptation itself.

He watched her in the afternoon when she would take over his classes as his Apprentice. The way she clasped her hands behind her back and paced around the room watching students over their shoulders, occasionally leaning forward to offer a student help, giving him a view down her blouse. Those glimpses were temptation itself.

She watched him in the afternoon when he would mark essays while she taught. The way he bit his lip so that he would not laugh at some of the more ridiculous essays. The way he tapped his fingers on the desk. The way he stroked his lips with the tip of his quill before dipping it into his red ink and stroking his nib over the poor student’s essay. Every movement of his fingers was pure temptation.

He watched her at Dinner in the evenings when she would sit next to him, in line with the rules of an Apprentice, and would eat delicately. The way she nibbled at her food and flicked her tongue over her bottom lip to check it regularly for gravy or whatever sauce was on the menu that night. And the way her fingers would occasionally brush the side of her wine goblet, especially when the new Defence Professor was talking to her. Every movement of her fingers was a wicked and sinful temptation.

She watched him at Dinner in the evenings when he would carefully slice into and inspect every item on his plate as if it were a potions ingredient that he would need to use in a delicate potion. The way he touched his tongue to the fork before sliding the food into his mouth was pure sex. Pure sin and temptation.

He watched her at night when they sat together in the room they shared as part of their joint quarters. He liked the way she touched the books reverently, stroking their spines as she chose what she was going to read that night. The way she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of parchment and ink and the smell of old books. The way she sighed as she settled into her seat and made soft little puffs of breath and noises as she agreed or disagreed with the things she was reading. Those noises made him wonder what noises she would make for him if he gave in to temptation.

She watched him at night when he picked up a dusty old tome and smiled to himself as he read. The way he poured himself a glass of something that made his cheeks flush and made his lips more pouty. The way he ran his fingers and tongue over the glass was positively indecent. The little sucking noises as he pulled the ice cubes into his mouth. Those noises made her wonder how he would sound when he fell apart underneath her…if she ever gave in to temptation.


	5. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened last night? What is going to happen this morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MM...this is yours and...yeah I went squid! LOL

The squawking of an alarm clock broke the silence and she groaned, rolling over to slam her hand against it. She must have rolled the wrong way. Surely alarm clocks didn’t go “oof”? She grabbed hold of the alarm clock, which she was beginning to believe might not be an alarm clock, and tried to find the button to turn off the godawful racket. The not-an-alarm-clock grunted and grabbed her questing hand.

“Madam, it’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you are annoying me. Desist with your infernal poking and prodding of my person.” She knew that voice. What the hell was it doing in her bed? She stopped poking and instead wandlessly and wordlessly silenced the alarm before opening one eye to peer through blurry shadows at the world at large. She began to roll over to look at her bed mate but stopped when his hand flopped on top of her and grabbed her breast. Her very naked breast. Oh. Oh _god_. She was naked. Why was she naked? Did that mean he was…?

“Will you stop thinking so loudly please Miss Granger? I need a Hangover Potion before I can deal with your panicking this morning.” With a groan he slipped from beneath her sheets and padded towards the bathroom. She rolled over just in time to see his very naked arse disappear into the bathroom and she whimpered. He had a dimple. In his left butt cheek. She wanted to taste it. Oh, she was royally _fucked_. She heard the flush of the toilet before he returned, carrying a vial of Hangover Potion for her. She slammed her eyes closed after catching a glimpse of his manhood. Yup, that was the Slytherin’s Snake…oh _Merlin_!

“Open your mouth.” His dark drawl slammed into her brain and her eyes popped open a half-second before her mouth did as it was told. He was demanding and it was delicious and… he poured the slightly bitter Hangover Potion into her mouth with a smirk and she swallowed, grimacing partly at the taste and partly in embarrassment. He got back on the bed, unaffected by his nakedness and cast a breath freshening charm on them both before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

“Good morning Hermione.” His voice sent a delicious thrill through her and she whimpered as her hand reached for his shoulder to pull him back down to her for another kiss. He chuckled against her lips and moved closer to her, covering her slightly with his body. She found herself moving her hips slightly against her and he stopped, pulling away.

“We were both too drunk last night. Hermione, I want to touch you all over, to taste every inch of your skin, to hear you moan my name long before we ever do anything else.” He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck and she whimpered, her hands moving to stroke his back and encourage him closer to her.

“Yes, Severus, yes, touch me, taste me…let me touch you too.” She moaned his name softly and felt him smirk against her neck, lightly nipping and caressing her skin just to her earlobe and back to her neck and jaw. She wriggled underneath his ministrations, her hip coming into contact with his no longer flaccid member. She heard the soft moan by her ear as her hand wriggled down between them, cupping him gently and stroking her thumb over the tip where a bead of pre-cum had begun to show. She swiped at it gently, wondering how he would taste. Her hand moved to her lips as he stilled beside her, watching her with his pupils blown wide. She licked her finger and he groaned.

“Woman, you are going to kill me.” He growled at her, pushing her onto her back as he hovered over her, impatient for the first time since she had known him.

“Slow next time. I want you inside me right now Severus. Make me yours.” Her words drove him to action and he growled low, sliding inside her, and holding still, his eyes closed as she rippled around him, getting used to his length and his girth, both more than she had had before.

“Mine. You are mine Hermione. That won’t change now.”


	6. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submissive Severus themes! Don't like, don't read! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turtle, thanks for the prompt...I know, this is like something out of You Let Me...but...you gave me THAT word!!!

“Kneel.” He dropped to his knees before her and lowered his eyes to the ground. She had him stripped naked in front of her and he loved it. She touched his head and he leaned into her hand, practically keening as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

He had always had it long, to his shoulders, the way that a proper Pureblood should. But since being with her, it had been allowed to grow longer, almost to his waist. He kept it silky smooth and tied back at the nape of his neck. She liked to brush it for him sometimes. When he had been good. Not like today. Today he had been bad.

“Hands out.” She spoke few words when he needed punishment. That was all part of the punishment for him, not hearing her voice. He presented his hands, palm down, knowing that she preferred not to leave welts on the hands she found so useful for other things.

“How many meals have you skipped?” This was why he was being punished. He still skipped meals; a habit left over from the days when he felt he didn’t deserve to eat.

“Two meals Mistress.” He spoke to the floor, not daring to look up at her, his posture the perfect submission to her.

“Count them. Ten strikes for each meal you skipped.” With a swish and a crack, the cane landed on his hands and he flinched.

“One Mistress.” He knew she wouldn’t give him much reprieve and then…swish, CRACK!

“Two Mistress.” She paced around him, a soft growl in her throat as she continued making him count out loud.

“Three. Four. Five…Thank you Mistress!” He whimpered slightly as she struck him rapid fire blows that stung his skin and set his loins on fire. He continued to count for her, even as he had to force himself not to focus on her, on the blows, on the exquisite torture of his impending orgasm.

“Please Mistress. Thirteen! Please Mistress I can’t…Fourteen!” He wriggled against the floor, wanting some sort of pressure against his engorged prick, desperate to cum but knowing that if he did so without permission, he would only receive further punishment.

“No. Stand up. Hands on the desk, bend over.” He scrambled to do as he was told, his cock bobbing against against his stomach as he walked to the desk, his palms sweaty as he placed them on the hard wooden surface, bending at the waist to present his arse to her. The cane flicked against him, painting a bright red stripe across his cheek with each swish.

“Fifteen! Sixteen! Please Mistress!” He keened, begging for release, for relief, for anything. She struck him harder, deadly accurate with the cane, just as she was with the paddle and the flogger.

“Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! God, Merlin, Please Mistress! Please! I can’t!” His legs trembled as she gently stroked the slightly blistered marks on his butt cheeks and she said nothing, still refusing him permission to cum. He moaned, his hips rocking slightly as he desperately tried for some friction, something to finish him off. She knelt behind him, spreading his legs, and licking a stripe from his perineum to his hole. Her tongue flicked over him and he moaned, the only noise in the room before he whimpered, his arms and legs barely holding him up. She whispered filthy words against his skin, taking his cock in her hand and pumping it twice before she said the words he had been waiting to hear.

“Cum for me.”


	7. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wanted to spice things up a little. A sexy dance would do that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is close to my heart.
> 
> MM, sweetie, I love you...thank you!

They had been together for nearly ten years, married for eight thanks to the Ministry’s ridiculous Marriage Law. They had only married each other so that they wouldn’t have to marry any of their ‘Ministry approved’ partners. She was not interested in either of the Weasley’s on her list (Percy and Ron), neither was she interested in Neville Longbottom or Draco Malfoy. Neville, though having definitely grown into his looks, was too much like an annoying brother to her and there was just too much history with Draco, though they had put aside their differences. No matter, she had calmly stated that her choices were abysmal and she would find a way to fight the law.

Severus’s choices had, perhaps, been worse. Millicent Bulstrode, then in her second year of university and strangely content in her relationship with a Muggle female, Pansy Parkinson, content to be a lady of leisure and vastly uninterested in a monogamous relationship. And Ginevra Weasley, who was very happy in her, currently only recognised by Muggles, monogamous lesbian marriage to Luna Lovegood.

And so, the day before they were due to make their decision on their future they had run to the Ministry and gotten married, in a ceremony so short and insignificant that there were no pictures and few memories. However, it had been the start of their relationship becoming about more than just sex. It had also been the moment, she had realised, that their sex life had become more…well, she didn’t like to use the word “vanilla” but, there it was. Married women apparently didn’t swing from the chandeliers and bugger their husbands with an assortment of vegetables.

So, she had attempted to spice up their sex life. She had decided to start slowly. She had dressed in a tiny lacy baby doll and thong and sashayed towards him, her heels clicking on the stone floor of their dungeon chambers, catching his attention from the old book he was reading, or re-reading as the case may be. She moved slowly towards him, hips swaying, as she hummed some old jazz song, something with a slow and heavy beat. He raised an eyebrow at her and moved the book to the side, saying nothing and just watching her.

She had queued up some actual music earlier and flicked her hand at the old record player. It hissed and spit and then began screeching. Her eyes popped wide and she flicked her wrist again. Wrong speed. She hoped that it would take the change she wanted and it started playing the music she had wanted again, thankfully this time playing a soulful song that she could move to.

She moved to stand in front of him, swaying her shoulders and moving her hips. Something soft ended up under her heel and he cursed as she tried to stand flat on his feet. She moved her foot when she realised that she did _not_ want to cripple him and he winced before watching her dance, slightly awkwardly.

He grimaced as she span around, turning her back on him and hitting him in the face with her braided hair. She started to move her hips, waving her arse in his face, and jerking towards him in a way that she had been informed was sexy but which felt clumsy. She hit him with her braid as she turned again, noticing that he was pushing back into the chair, keeping his face as far back as he could. Perhaps she had gotten a little too close?

She stumbled slightly as she moved to spread her legs so that she could straddle his lap and knocked his glass of rather expensive wine over, sending it off the table and smashing onto the floor. She jumped slightly and half straddled his lap, her knee hitting him in a very delicate area as she tried to squeeze into the too small chair with him, grinding herself on him and pushing her breasts into his face.

She continued to grind on him, confused by his lack of response as he sat staring at her in near horror. She leaned back, arching herself into him and flicked her head, her long braid flicking out. She noticed a vaguely familiar, yet still slightly strange, smell coming from behind her but ignored it in favour of trying to salvage this disastrous lap dance.

“You’re on fire!” She smiled as he spoke to her, finally feeling like she was doing something right.

“Yes Severus, I’m on fire for you.”

“No, Hermione, you’re on fire! Stay still woman!” He grabbed her shoulders as she continued to rub against him, holding her still. With a curse, he fired an ice cold _Aguamenti_ at her hair.

“What the hell Severus?!” She stood up from his lap, angry at him for ruining the moment she had worked so hard to create and she turned to walk away, twisting her ankle, and slipping on something very wet and very ugly. She leaned forward to look at it and shrieked.

“That’s my hair! What did you do to my hair?!” She looked at him and he grimaced.

“I told you you were on fire Hermione. You flicked your braid into the candle.” He grimaced and stood up, gently rubbing his balls where she had managed to knee him previously. He lowered a hand to her to help her up and she smiled sadly.

“I was just trying to do something nice. Oh, Severus, do you think we are boring?” Her eyes were watering and he pulled her close to him, his arm going around her waist.

“I don’t think we are boring, Hermione. Think about it, it’s only a week ago that we tried that new thing you like. Maybe we can try it again tomorrow? I think tonight I need to rest my balls; they were not fond of having your knee embedded in them.” He looked down at her, laughing softly as she smiled sheepishly.

“Maybe if we go to bed now, I can kiss them better for you?”


	8. Hot tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spa was her Mum's idea. The evening was all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corina, this was a lovely prompt, I hope you enjoy what I did with it...

The spa had been her Mum’s idea. It was supposed to be a nice relaxing day for them to bond and relax and just…be. After the War she had returned her parents memories and, while they had forgiven her for everything that had happened and all they had lost, there was still a mild disconnect between them on an emotional level. And so her Mum had booked a three night spa stay.

But then her Mum got sick. Not deathly ill but sick enough that she could not face going to the spa. Hermione had offered to stay home and look after her Mother, and her Dad if he got sick too, but Linda Granger had said it would be fine. She had given Hermione a hug, carefully so as not to get her sick, and told her to go anyway, enjoy everything that the spa had to offer, just relax.

So, she found herself at the spa on her own. She booked in a massage, full body, as part of her first full day. The masseuse’s hands were strong and firm and beautiful and he got the knots out of her back with precision. She felt she could melt underneath him. And his voice, deep and husky and beautiful, made her shiver with anticipation every time he inhaled to say something to her.

She took herself to the mudroom next, looking at the mud baths with trepidation. She felt awkward and clumsy as she lowered herself into the mud until a strong pair of hands steadied her waist and she heard her masseuse tell her to be careful she didn’t slip. His voice by her ear made her legs feel even more unstable and she was glad to lower herself into the mud in order to hide her full body blush.

Everywhere she went for any of the treatments, he seemed to follow her. Like her own personal assistant. He always stayed just out of sight, showing her glimpses of pale skin and dark hair. His touch was electric, his voice seductive and yet he was just out of sight from her at all times.

As she had her final treatment for the first night, he murmured in her ear, telling her about a place in the spa known only as ‘The Grotto’. She smiled and questioned if he would join her there too. His answer was a silky chuckle.

She arrived at the Grotto that night and smiled as she entered the room. A hot tub, surrounded on all sides by plants and low lighting, with a false waterfall that made the whole place look like a magical hideaway. She gasped in delight and headed silently to the hot tub, stripping off her dressing gown and lowering herself into the water, naked and relaxed. A slight cough came from behind her and she wanted to turn to look but he stalled her and lowered himself into the water, sitting behind her, his legs spread wide to keep her between them, his hard chest behind her as he pulled her against him.

“I want to see you.” She whispered softly, not willing to ruin the moment. He laughed softly again and leaned forward, kissing her neck and tracing his tongue to her ear where he nipped gently. She moaned, leaning back against his chest, subconsciously pushing her breasts out and he groaned, his hand moving to cup and caress her, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger as he groaned, thrusting his hips lightly against her back. He nudged her legs apart with his hand, slipping a finger through her folds and making her keen.

“Kiss me. Kiss me properly.” She turned her head and caught a glimpse of his glittering black eyes. He kissed her lips, moaning softly as her mind worked. She kissed him back, moaning and trying to turn to straddle him. He held her tight, eventually acquiescing when she pulled away from his lips. She looked him in the eye as she smiled at him, recognising him in spite of the many years they had been apart.

“Severus…” His name came on a whisper and she kissed him again, his lips parting as he kissed her back, desperately, deeply. She pulled back, grinning, and giving him a naughty look.

“I couldn’t be sure it wasn’t just a one-time thing for you.” He whispered softly and she smiled at him, shaking her head. Their one previous liaison had been an accident but she had never had any regrets.

“Not a one-time thing for me Severus. I want it, over and over and over again. For as long as you’ll have me.” He laughed, sighing happily before kissing her again, lips on hers, he said just one word.

“Always.”


End file.
